


of clouds and clueless nights

by Luminee



Series: Rebuilding Hogwarts Chronicles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Slow Burn, alternative universe, and san is an angel, friends are important, harry potter setting, oblivious wooyoung, tiny chapters tiny woosan, very very tiny touch of angst, wooyoung is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: Wooyoung really wants to play Quidditch and, more importantly, win against Gryffindor, but San makes everything way too difficult for him.This work will be a part of a whole serie with stories for each ATEEZ pairings, WooSan, SeongSang, YunGi and Jongjoong!
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Yunho / Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong / Choi Jongho
Series: Rebuilding Hogwarts Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548253
Comments: 22
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! well it's been a while since I haven't posted anything so I'm kinda anxious and super excited to do that because I could not find any ATEEZ x Hogwarts fanfics on ao3, so I had to do it.  
First of all, I'd like to apologize for any English mistakes, it's not my first language but I try my best! It's also my first time writing on ATEEZ but i'm very very looking forward to do it even more, as you may have noticed this is the first work of an entire serie for each ATEEZ pairing (see the tags). There are a lot of secondary characters from other kpop group (up10tion / X1 mostly) and maybe you can expect also works on them too in the future.  
Before jumping in I just want to make a quick note on the context. The story takes place a few years after Voldemort's death, (so the end of book seven), deatheaters have been captured and judged or killed during Hogwarts' Battle. Hogwarts has been destroyed and rebuilding it, without the power of Dumbledore, has made various families of wizards very rich and powerful, becoming the biggest families instead of the purebloods ones who are either destroyed or are keeping low profile. Rivalries between houses still exist but Slytherin purebloods are seen as worst than before, especially if they come from deatheaters known families (this goes for other houses too) while children of the members of the Order of the Phoenix are seen as heroes.  
Main characters in this fanfic are in their fifth year at Hogwarts. 
> 
> This story is written with the huge help of Ako (@jonghtoast) so a big thank you to her without whom none of this would be there. Also thank you to Nini for hyping this story <3

Wooyoung looked up to the sky, noticing that it was slowly turning to gray since they had arrived on the Quidditch field. He shivered in his green and silver cape, fearing a practice under the rain. He had eventually sat in the middle of the field, like many of the other members of the team, tired of waiting for the beginning of the practice, their brooms in their hands. He was playing with his leather gloves, hoping in vain that the motion would help him contain the anger that was crawling inside him.

“Is he gonna come?” asked impatiently Wooseok. He had been pacing around Minsoo for a few minutes now.  
  
“That’s what he told me” answered the latter, shrugging.  
  
Wooseok mumbled something that Wooyoung did not heard but, seeing his upset face, he knew he would have agreed to it. He sighed, holding back any kind of comment, knowing it would be useless, like it had always been. They all stayed a second in the silence, Minsoo hopelessly staring at the locker room’s door, his team sitting around him, except for Wooseok who had decided to fly away, annoyed. Wooyoung was still playing with his gloves, his broom resting next to him. He had no motivation to play anymore.  
  
“Someone’s coming!” said Minsoo, loudly enough for Wooseok.

Wooyoung got up immediately, his eyes narrowed, wondering if there was still hope left. Any kind of wonder went away as he understood that it was two persons rushing toward them. Next to him, Minsoo sighed and let go of hiw broom, while Suhwan and Yuvin were quickly making their way to them.  
  
“Yein told us to come tell you that San is in detention. All day,” explained Yuvin to Minsoo.  
  
“He tried to enter Flitch’s office yesterday night” added Suhwan.

There were a few laughs among the players. Wooyoung felt the rage boiling in his blood.  
  
“Thank you."  
  
The two Slytherin nodded and left the field with a sorry smile, while Minsoo was rubbing his forehead, worried.

“What do we do now?” asked Wooseok who was back on the ground.

“We cancel. It’s useless to practice without one of the player, and it’s not like we’re late or anything.”  
  
Wooyoung took his broom, furious.

“You should think about replacing him,” he said without thinking, “he does this all the time and you know it.”

“Find me a better player, and I would” answered back Minsoo with a cold look.

The other one bite his lower lip, staring back at his captain for a second before looking away and shrugging.

“That’s what I thought.”  
  
Wooyoung took a deep breathe, holding back his furious need to jumped at Minsoo’s throat and strangle him. Maybe he was right. Nobody in Slytherin could pretend to San’s spot, he was naturally more agile, more efficient and faster than anyone else as a catcher. He was a better player than Wooyoung, and he hated that idea. However, it was not the first time that the team was forced to cancel their practice because of him, and if San was not facing any consequences for it, everyone else was. Wooseok left the field first, not adding anything else, quickly followed by Minsoo and then the others. Dongpyo patted gently Wooyoung’s shoulder before leaving, which did not make him feel any better. He stayed there a second, alone, breathing in and out like he was able to. He, at least, hoped that San had to clean, muggle-way, the potion’s tools. And if it was possible, the jars usually filled with flobberworms.

*

“It’s always the same thing. He never shows up for practice and then arrives from nowhere two days before a game, with his dumbass looking smile, and he never has to face any consequences??”

“Maybe you should be quieter, Wooyoung” said Jongho in a very calm voice, raising for a second his head from the book he was reading. “We’re in the library.”

Wooyoung gave him a big annoyed sigh but came closer to his friend to whine even more, but more softly. Like he had thought when he was on the Quidditch field, the rain had took over the sunny week they had, and was now crashing against one of the library’s window where he had found refuge to find Jongho, without even taking the time to change. If the other members of the Quidditch team probably went back to the common room, surely to gain a few hours of sleep on this Saturday morning, he had been too upset to rest and had guessed the presence of the Ravenclaw in the library.

“You play Quidditch too, don’t you think we should just replace him? The problem would be gone if we did so, okay, we might not have such a good player but at least we would have someone we can COUNT on and I think it’s still the most important- are you listening to me?”

Jongho got up brutally, catching his book that was starting to fall off the table. Wooyoung frowned.

“Sorry.” the Ravenclaw whispered, “I thought the librarian was coming, I didn’t want us to be thrown outside.”

The Slytherin looked around but there was no one there. No one except two Hufflepuff who were quietly working and talking, a few tables near them.

“But-”

“So what were you saying? Team work?”

He stared for a second at Jongho’s poker face, his usual face, who had found back the page he had left his book, putting it on the table so he could read and take notes at the same time. Wooyoung shrugged.

“If we keep on missing practices like that because of him, we will lose, no matter how good he might be,” he continued, blowing air through his nose, angrily, “and when Gryffindor will win, it won’t be a surprise.”

He clinched his teeth. Just the memory of the opposite team screaming and bouncing around the field when they had won against Slytherin, and so winning the Quidditch cup last year was making him upset.

“Or maybe Ravenclaw,” said lightly Jongho, turning a page in his book, “Hufflepuff also has a great team.”

“Not my point.”

“Yes the point is San.”

“Exactly!"

It was Jongho’s turn to stare at him, in silence. Wooyoung could feel his cheeks suddenly heating up.

“San,” he started less confident “San who must be kicked out of the team.”

The Ravenclaw nodded, obviously not convinced at all for a reason that Wooyoung could not quite understand before turning another page in his book.

“What is so important for you to be so focused on on a Saturday morning?!” he asked trying to look above the other’s one shoulder.

“Tons of things that aren’t San.” answered Jongho without raising his eyes, “you know maybe if your captain thinks you don’t need more practice then he might be right?”

“You should be on my side,” said Wooyoung, sulking.

“Listen, worst scenario, Minsoo’s wrong, you’ll lose next game and then he will eventually decide to control San.”

“BUT I DON’T WANNA LOSE!” exclaimed the Slytherin, rolling his eyes.

A sudden “shush” cut them off and Wooyoung gave a little sorry smile to one of the Hufflepuf who was staring at him, obviously shocked by how loud he had been. The other one seemed to only look at Jongho.

“You should go get your breakfast no?”

“I’ve already...” started Wooyoung, confused.

“Maybe you should rest, like you said, it’s Saturday morning, Quidditch is canceled, you should enjoy it. We’ll see each other at lunch.”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to protest but then closed it immediately, realizing the unusual panic on his friend’s face. He promised himself, while standing up, to lead a full questioning later, when they would be able to talk quietly.

“You’re right. Let’s talk later.”

“And try not to think too much about San!”

“I don’t think about San,” he mumbled, more for himself than for anyone else while leaving the library.

*

The common room was slowly starting to be filled with more or less awake students when Wooyoung entered. In their usual couch, those who were close enough tot he fire to stay warm during winter but also enough in the back to have a private space, Minsoo, Yein and Wooseok where whispering. A few first years where sitting in the free chairs, not too far from them, all glancing toward the trio, half frighten half fascinated. Dongpyo was playing the chess with a student his year that Wooyoung did not know. He immediately ran up in the dormitories, to change from his Quidditch uniform to more casual clothes. The room was still in the dark, a few of his roommates where still sleeping. He noticed that Eunsang had decided to sleep again after their practice had been canceled, and he was thinking that he should have done the same. He change discretely, took one of his Quidditch related books and went back downstairs. After all, he could also improved with this.

Wooyoung found a free chair, near the big windows that let the Slytherin students a view of the bottom of the lake, which was surrounding the castle. For those unaccustomed this common room could be seen as unpleasant. There was no natural light, only the one filtered by the greenish water of the lake, reflecting a just as green lighting inside the room. Thus, the fireplace and the torches on the walls were almost always lighted up. Wooyoung did not mind this unusual atmosphere. Actually he found relaxing the idea of being in the middle of the lake, hidden and safe into a comfortable, thanks to the huge amount of chairs and sofas, green bubble. He enjoyed sometimes staring at the seaweeds undulating at a peaceful rhythm, hoping he could catch a glimpse of the giant squid, if it was in the mood. He thought that it might be all he needed this morning to forget completely about San.

“Hey, Wooyoung,” shout Minsoo at him from his own sofa, “we will have practice tomorrow morning. Wooseok gained Slughorn’s approval.”

The latter nodded, pretending to be focused on his book, even if he was grasping its pages a little bit too tightly.

“Nine o’clock, it’s fine with you?”

“I will be there, me,” he answered sharply.

“Listen, Wooyoung,” said Minsoo while standing up and coming next to him. “I understand it’s frustrating to miss practice but Eunsang spied on the other teams and we’re obviously better than them.”

Wooyoung closed his book, knowing that Wooseok and Yein where also following the conversation even if they had not moved at all.

“You don’t have to be that worried.”

“I’m not worried. I just don’t think it’s really… efficient.”

Minsoo shrugged, “What matters is the result. As long as we’re the best, we don’t need to do more.”

“So you won’t do anything against San?” asked vainly Wooyoung, his arms on his chest, trying his best to stay calm.

“No.”

He kept silent a second, while Wooyoung thought smoke was coming out of his own hears. “And if you don’t like it you can still quit,” finally said Minsoo.

He was happy to still be seating as he felt all power leaving his legs. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Minsoo nodded, satisfied by their talk and went back to his spot, letting Wooyoung realize what his captain had just said. After a while, he stood up and went back to his dormitory, not even really conscious of what he was doing. He lied down on his bed, his shoes still on his feet and the book on his hand.

“If it can make you feel any better,” said Eunsang sleepy voice. “I hear a second year say that San has to clean up the place where they keep everything animal we use in potions. Only by hands. And he did not even manage to enter Flitch’s office.”

He answered nothing but ended up smiling while imagining San’s disgusted face in front of the jars full of eyes, blood and other various types of organs.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wooyoung what’s going on? You look like the Grey Lady.”

The Slytherin stopped staring at his plate, which was still full of food and that he had not started yet to eat, and looked up. He had decided to squeeze into Ravenclaw’s table, just between Jongho and Yeosang, who had just talked at him.

“What?”

“Your eyes are empty, you look sad, almost like you’re about to cry and you’re not eating.”

“Well, the Grey Lady doesn’t need to eat.” commented Jongho, “she’s dead.”

Yeosang suddenly looked very serious, “I heard ghosts can feel the taste of food if it’s rotten enough,” he said.

Wooyoung grinned, even more disgusted by his plate than before. Jongho was oddly interested.

“But, yeah, Wooyoung?” said back Yeosang.

The latter sighed. He had thought maybe the Halloween feast would have helped him to forget what had happened earlier, or at least, to change his mind a little bit, after spending his whole Saturday rolling around in his bed. However, neither the fancy decorations in the castle, which had amazed everyone for the past few weeks, nor the amount of bats that had come out all around the Great Hall and were flying around it while the various plates, filled with delicious looking food, were magically appearing on the tables. But all Wooyoung could focus on was the ceiling, showing the lightning and rain growling from outside, not even interested on the candies scattered on the tables, in huge carved pumpkins, that he usually adored. He thought that he would have loved this kind of weather, perfectly fitting the Halloween mood, if it had been any other Halloween. Now he just felt depressed.

“Minsoo said I could leave the team.”

Yeosang choked on his food, “did he threatened you?”

The two Ravenclaw exchanged a look and then turned over to the Slytherin’s table, looking for the captain.

“No, no, no, he did not,” said Wooyoung, catching them by a part of their cape to make them sit correctly. He shivered just at the thought of a confrontation between them and Minsoo, and so Yein, and Wooseok. “He just said that if I was unhappy, I could leave.”

“It was about San?” asked gently Jongho.

Wooyoung pouted, “yes,” he mumbled while tapping the side of his plate with his knife.

“I know it looks like gold and unbreakable,” said Yeosang, gripping on his wrist, “but you should be careful with that.”

“Can you believe that?” the Slytherin suddenly exclaimed, “it simply means that San is irreplaceable, but, apparently, me it’s fine if I’m not here?!”

“Of course not,” answered Yeosang, changing the grip on his wrist onto gentle stroke.

“He just wanted to act like the boss,” added Jongho, “he surely knows you’re right. No good captain would consider getting rid of such a good player like you.”

Wooyoung smiled at them, feeling the sincerity into Jongho’s words and Yeosang’s enthusiastic nods. He let his head rest on Jongho’s shoulder, whom started to pet his hair affectionately. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“Don’t worry too much about that,” said Yeosang, “nobody can replace you.”

“I hope so.”

“Of course. Even the Hufflepuff noticed you were a good player,” confessed Yeosang like it meant everything. He grabbed Wooyoung’s plate and added a little bit of food on it, ignoring the two looks his friends where giving him, “You need to eat.”

“The Hufflepuff?” asked Wooyoung, “you talk Quidditch with Huffelpuffs? But you said your boyfriend was not in the team?”

“Not him. His best friend plays.”

“Hongjoong,” said Jongho distantly.

Wooyoung straighten up, confused. Yeosang nodded. “You know him? I don’t even know who is the Hufflepuff you’re dating!”

“His name is Seonghwa,” answered Yeosang, putting the plate back in front of Wooyoung, “eat.”

“We saw them earlier in the library, Wooyoung.”

The Slytherin shook his head, even more lost.

“I see he’s been paying attention,” said Yeosang sarcastically.

“He was busy talking about San.”

Yeosang laughed and gave a knowing look to Jongho.

“You don’t mind that he’s been meeting his boyfriend’s friends but we still don’t know him at all?” insisted Wooyoung, outraged without really knowing why anymore.

“_You _don’t know him,” corrected Yeosang, “Jongho seems to know him, he even seems to know Hongjoong.”

Jongho nodded, suddenly fascinated by the amount of desserts that had just appeared on the table.

“How?”

“In the library,” mumbled Jongho, “we talked a few time, he’s nice.”

“So this morning you...”

Jongho took his fork and brutally put it on Wooyoung’s hand, “Yeosang’s right. You should eat.”

Wooyoung gave him a suspicious look but obeyed, no matter how badly he wanted to pursue his questioning. Yeosang said nothing but was smiling, visibly satisfied. They ate the dessert in silence.

“So you mean that Seonghwa was the one who told me to shut up?” finally noticed Wooyoung.

“Told you he was a good guy,” simply said Yeosang.

*

Wooyoung sadly stared at Jongho and Yeosang who were going up the stairs to the towers before joining back the Slytherin in the opposite direction, to the dungeons. At least he was feeling a bit more lighthearted than when he had first joined his friends during the feast. He had found back his appetite, taking with him a few candies that were left at the end of the meal, and was now focusing on one simple thing: to sleep. Ignoring Peeves, whom was busy scaring some younger students, knowing very well that the poltergeist would not be following him to the dungeons where the Bloody Baron was surely animating the atmosphere with groans and chains clanking, he got down as fast as he could.

“Hey, Wooyoung! Wait!” He stopped immediately, recognizing San’s voice, frowning. More due to curiosity than to the real need to talk to his comrade, he turned around, “yes?”

San did not seem to be bothered by the dryness in Wooyoung’s voice and smiled, “Minsoo talked to me this morning. I know you all waited for me, I’m sorry.”

Wooyoung kept silence. If he was pleased that his captain had talked to San, he did not believed a word he was saying.

“It’s just, I didn’t think i’d be caught!” added San, laughing, “but Minsoo told me you really were upset so I’m so sorry. We’ll do better tomorrow!”

He aimed a friendly hand to him, his smile digging little dimples on his face, but Wooyoung stood still, “It’s good if it doesn’t bother Minsoo,” he said after a deep breathe, “but, for me, you can fuck off San.”

The smile on the latter faded immediately away, letting the place for a shocked expression. His hand fell down limply.

“See you tomorrow, if you manage to come,” added Wooyoung before disappearing in the dungeons.

*

Wooyoung took a little bit more distance, hoping that rising up in the sky would help him get a better view. But it was useless. If the rain had stopped while they got changed in the lockers room, it was apparently just to come back stronger. The wind had also decided to join the party, making the Slytherin cling on his broom just to be able to stay on it. He had lost sight of the others for a few minutes now and all he could hear around was the beating of the rain and the wind. It was like the elements had all decided to unleash on this Sunday morning.

A red flash cut off, for a second, the grey of the weather and, taken by a sixth sense, he rushed without thinking. He managed to catch the quaffle, more due to luck than any kind of skill, and kept going on, still by his instinct, to the goals. Or at least, to where he thought they where. Minsoo had decided to not take out the bludgers and Wooyoung mentally approved this decision, knowing very well it would have been impossible to avoid the balls in those conditions.

He sank a little more in what seems to be the complete blur when he heard a whistle. He stopped a bit too abruptly. His hand slipped on the handle of his broom, making him lose his balance. He swore, seeing the red ball get lost under the rain. The whistle echoed once again. Cursing the weather, he tried to find his way back, only following the whistles, getting a bit more closer to the ground as he went, super careful. He did not needed any trip to the infirmary.

When the Slytherin finally got to the solid ground, he realized how wet his Quidditch uniform was, almost making him fall as it was so heavy when he got off his broom. Minsoo, his hair soaking wet and his arms on his chest, in a useless gesture to protect himself from the rain, was waiting for him.

“We stop,” he yelled when Wooyoung got next to him, “we can’t see, we can’t use the bludgers or the snitch, and Eunsang almost fall off his broom, twice.”

Wooyoung snored, putting away a few locks of his hair that were sticking to his forehead. He raised his eyes to the sky, enraged.

“Go back to the lockers room,” added Minsoo, “change or you’ll catch a cold. I’m just waiting for Wooseok and I’m going too.”

The chaser nodded and ran to the shelter. He was not even in that Eunsang stopped him, his wand in his hand, “I’m gonna dry your hair,” he explained, “you’ll get sick.”

Before Wooyoung could say anything, he felt a dry and warm air on his hair. Eunsang only let him go undress when he was sure that each one of his locks were dry, making him regret to not have cut it during the summer. He was putting back his brooms and getting off his soaking cape when San slid next to him. Just like him, his clothes were wet, but his hair was dry.

“It’s not my fault this time,” he simply said.

Wooyoung did not even answer, not in the mood, and hung up his cape, not caring at all about the puddle that was forming below it. He could feel San’s gaze on him and it took him everything to not turn over to him. His comrade waiting a few more seconds but finally left the lockers room, probably understanding he was not going to have any answer.

“You know, a bad team spirit will not help us win,” whispered Minsoo’s voice.

“And you care about it suddenly?” asked sharply Wooyoung.

Minsoo shrugged. The chaser did not wait for any more intervention, gave up on the idea of fully changing, took his stuffs and left.

*

Wooyoung’s feet naturally took him to the library, where Jongho obviously was. With his hair dry and his wet clothes, the latter did not need any kind of explanations about how his practice went. However, before he could even sit down, the librarian came running to him, commanding him to leave because he was about to “flood the whole library”. Jongho had put away his books and they both went, in silence, to Ravenclaw’s common room. Just like Jongho, Yeosang did not say anything about his look, nor on the practice, and nicely gave him a few of his clothes. They then sat on one of the sofas near the fire, so that Wooyoung could get warm enough, to both finish their homework and stroke the Slytherin’s hair.

“By the way, Wooyoung,” suddenly said Jongho, breaking the comfortable silence they had going on, “you never explained what had happened between you and San.”

Yeosang put his head out of the astronomy book he was reading. Wooyoung, lying, his head on Jongho’s thighs, curled up even more.

“With San?” asked Yeosang, “something happened? Beside Quidditch?”

Jongho nodded, “well, during their second year, they were friends.”

Yeosang gasped, fully letting go of his book to focus on the discussion. Wooyoung was feeling unease, “we were not more friends than you and Yeosang at that time,” he mumbled, “we were in the same house that’s it.”

“Still close then,” responded Yeosang, “let me remind you that_ at that time _you dueled Yunho for me.”

“He was mean to you,” groaned Wooyoung. During their first year at Hogwarts, Jongho had met Yeosang. At first, he only was his housemate, and something spoke up about him to Wooyoung. He ended up into the group the next year after Jongho had told the Slytherin that two Gryffindors had decided to pick on Yeosang constantly, for him being too small, too smart, too weird. Without thinking much, Wooyoung had dueled the Gryffindors, Yunho and Mingi, to defend the Ravenclaw. He had only realized how badly he had messed up on the day of the confrontation. His rivals, already at twelve years, were largely taller than him and, no matter how hardly he had focused on his charms lessons, he had been unable to fight back when they had decided to take the duel “muggle way”. Since then, Yeosang had never left them and the hate between Wooyoung and the Gryffindors had only gotten bigger when they all were selected in their respective Quidditch’s team, making the games between Slytherin and Gryffindor even more important and dangerous.

“San was my housemate,” corrected Wooyoung, “we played with our chocolate frogs in the common room and we studied together, that’s it.”

Yeosang and Jongho exchanged a look, and the latter sighed.

“Well, fine, he was my friend,” confessed the Slytherin angrily, “but things changed, it happens.”

“Why?” asked once again Jongho.

“My parents learned about it. They said he would bring me down if I kept on being friends with him. Because he could not be a good wizard nor a good Quidditch player. After all, he did not know anything not like...” He paused, trying to remember the talk he had with his parents, “not like us, from wizards families.”

Yeosang titled his head, “But there are very talented students here, in both magic and Quidditch, whom don’t come from magical background,” he said softly, “and some children of wizards are unable to do a spell correctly.”

Wooyoung kept silent, staring at the flames in the chimney’s fire, he could feel Jongho getting a little bit tense but he also did not say anything. Yeosang eventually got back to what he was reading, scribbling down a few noted sometimes, but he never brought back the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hopefully you liked this second chapter too and you're excited for what's next, because personally, I really am!! I don't have much to say, probably next part won't come as quickly but i'm trying my best, thank you so much for reading and see you next time!
> 
> (also i've kept the chapter pretty short I hope it's okay with everyone!)


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday morning, when Wooyoung got out of the castle to the greenhouses with Yeosang and Jongho, the sky was clear. A cold weather, like a usual morning during November, but not a single cloud in sight. _A perfect weather for Quidditch_, thought the Slytherin as they crossed the garden. The night before he had only went back to his own common room late after dinner. Minsoo had awkwardly confessed that they could not book the Quidditch field until the next week, but that he was going to work on a new strategy. Wooyoung did not even find the energy to protest or complain and had went to bed, to forget the growing pain of not being able to play.

“But who created plants with teeth?!” asked Yeosang, half frightened half annoyed, staring at the pots their professor had just presented with enthusiasm.

“They’re not supposed to hurt you if you take care of them correctly,” said Jongho while putting on his gloves.

Wooyoung laughed, “then he should be worried.”

Yeosang did not protest, he only nodded with concern. The Ravenclaw had accepted a long time ago that no book and no lesson could do anything about the fact that he was not good with plants. Each student had in front of them a plant that professor Longbottom had presented as a “fanged geranium” with the order to find how to take care of it. Wooyoung thought that it was better to have plants with teeth than plants that could strangle you to death like he had seen in some greenhouses.

“It’s not that unusual, you know,” declared Jongho, “muggles also have plants with teeth.”

“Amazing,” mumbled Yeosang, “I’m so happy to know about this.”

Wooyoung let go of his own geranium, that he had already managed to “befriend”, if it was possible to say this for a plant, by finding the good fertilizer, to stare at Jongho. “Since when do you know things about muggles?” he asked.

Jongho seemed a bit surprised by the question, taking his hands off the geranium’s teeth at the last second, and Wooyoung frowned. Him and the Ravenclaw had been childhood friends, they both came from a magical family, and they never had been in touch with the muggle world, nor did they have the want to so they had largely skipped on the idea of getting Muggle Studies during their third year. It was the same for Yeosang, who came from a different town than them, but had never mentioned anything muggle related.

“General knowledge?” guessed Jongho, “you know everything that is not Quidditch?”

Wooyoung decided to ignore the last part of his sentence, “No, it’s the first time you say anything about muggles.”

Yeosang, who was following the talk, apparently very happy to have a reason not to care about the geranium, nodded. Jongho glared at him. “I heard this somewhere,” he said, “I didn’t think it would be such a big deal.”

“Somewhere? Like from Hongjoong?” asked Yeosang with the face of someone who already knew the answer.

Jongho’s cheeks suddenly turned red. Wooyoung clapped, extremely satisfied, making mud and fertilizer fly around him, “Seonghwa’s best friend? The one from the library?”

“I told you we talked one or two time,” explained Jongho who’s hears slowly started to be red too, “maybe more I don’t know.”

“So, you like him?” asked Wooyoung putting the accent on the verb.

Jongho said nothing, more absorb in his plant’s condition, which fangs where dangerously moving around, and Wooyoung thought it was an even better answer. They had been friends for so long but he had never seen him lose his cool for anything and even less, anyone, not like him, a thing that Jongho never failed to make him notice, and he could not wait to tease him about it.

“How do you know all this Yeosang?”

The latter was back at staring nervously the plant, “Seonghwa told me, and I already knew Hongjoong was a muggleborn...”

“Hongjoong talked about me to Seonghwa?” brutally asked Jongho, his fingers missing once again the plants’ teeth only by a few millimeters which made Yeosang shiver.

“Wooyoung, Jongho, Yeosang!” exclaimed their professor before the other Ravenclaw could answer anything, “if you don’t want your houses to lose points, I advice less chatting and more caring!”

The three friends nodded, a bit embarrassed when the professor started his long speech about how important it was to pay attention during the year of their O.W.Ls making a part of the class sigh and the other part worry. Wooyoung crossed San’s eyes, who was sitting a few spots from him. He had expected a mocking face but, he nicely smiled, which made Wooyoung highly annoyed.

“He didn’t say anything,” whispered Yeosang, getting Wooyoung’s attention instead of San, “just that Hongjoong had said he had met you in the library. Now please help me I don’t want to lose a finger with this plant!”

*

“C’mon it’s not that bad,” said Wooyoung, filling his plate with food. His stomach had been growling for the past hour and he was so happy to finally be able to eat.

Yeosang glared at him, his left hand wrapped in a huge band aid was resting on the table. They had finished their herbology class in a hurry, rushing to the infirmary, under the half worried half desperate look of professor Longbottom, Wooyoung and Jongho holding an almost crying Yeosang whom hands had been caught by the plant’s fangs. They had spent the next part of the morning in the infirmary, trying to comfort a sulking Yeosang, his hand on a bowl of murtlap essence, a yellow liquid that helped soothing and healing wounds, like Mister Jonghyun, the nurse, had said. When they eventually got out, it was almost noon, Yeosang was still sulking, more mad at the plant than anything else, Jongho had rushed to their charms classroom, where they were supposed to have class, saying he would be quick, and Wooyoung had happily lead Yeosang to the Great Hall. He had missed a very annoying history of magic lesson and it had been already the best thing of his day.

“Mister Jonghyun said it could have rip your hand off,” he added his mouth full, “you could have ended up in St Mungo.”

No student at Hogwarts was shocked to hear the more or less gloomy stories that the nurse had to share to make his patients feel better, but often had the reverse effect on them. Yeosang grinned but found nothing to answer. He started to fill his plate too, more moderately than Wooyoung had just did for his, when Jongho arrived, a bit out of breathe.

“So what did we missed?” asked Yeosang.

Jongho sat down in front of Wooyoung, “I don’t know.”

“Didn’t you went to see the professor?”

“Absolutely not, I wanted to see Jihoon,” Jongho answered, thanking at the same time the Slytherin who was bringing over to him his favorite food.

Jihoon was one year older than all of them and was the captain, and the seeker, of Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team. He was smaller than everyone else in the castle, but no one had ever dared to mock him about it. He had quite the reputation of being able to jinx anyone who would upset him too much. Jongho did not talk much about him. All he had to say was that he was a good captain and that, even if he was very severe, he was less intimidating once one knew him. Wooyoung was often scared just thinking about Jihoon being more intimidating than what he looked like.

“We have practice on Saturday morning,” he added, “I wanted to ask him if it was possible for you and me to stay on the field a bit more after our team is done.”

Wooyoung dropped the fork he was about to put on his mouth, by surprised. The jingling sound it made shocked a few of the students, who had been slowly filling the tables next to them, but he did not care. “So what did he say?” he asked knowing the answer.

“He said yes.”

The Slytherin muffled a scream of joy, holding himself back to not jump over the table and hug Jongho, “That’s amazing!”

Jongho nodded. He was less expressive than Wooyoung, who always was feeling like he was about to choke up with his emotions, but the smile on his lips showed easily his enthusiasm. Even Yeosang seemed pretty satisfied by the new.

“I had to give you another chance to beat me,” explained Jongho, “especially after this summer’s games...”

Wooyoung stuck his tongue out at Jongho, without being fully able to groan at him as an answer. The two childhood friends had learned to play quidditch in Wooyoung’s backyard. Jongho’s mother had died during the Battle of Hogwarts and his father had been imprisoned, when they were both very young, and even if he was living with his grand-parents, he had spent a large amount of his time at Wooyoung’s who’s parents had always adored Jongho. They had first started by sneaking out, stealing Wooyoung’s parents’ brooms, playing in the darkness since the adults had decided they were too young to fly. Secret that had been difficult to hide as Wooyoung clearly remembered a violent fall that had gave him a broken wrist. He also remembered how the pain suddenly faded away once his parents found him, woken up by his screams, and how the surprise on their faces had given him a chance to avoid any kind of punishment. The two children had then negotiated daily quidditch session, under their supervision. As time went on, Wooyoung had slowly became totally fund of the game, finding in it a shelter in which he always felt like he was supposed to be, safe, a reference to which he could not help but go back to. With this, the deep relationship he had created with Jongho by spending hours competing and improving before Hogwarts, and then, every summer when they went back home.

“We won’t be able to stay for long,” said Jongho, breaking Wooyoung’s reminiscence, “Jihoon said he could not keep the field for more than what was schedule but...”

“It’s already this,” ended Wooyoung for him.

Jongho was about to answer when a voice, coming from nowhere and which was unknown to Wooyoung’s hears, said “Yeosang!”

They all turned around to see two Hufflepuff rushing toward them. Wooyoung pushed aside to let the tallest sit next to Yeosang. The other one awkwardly sat next to Jongho, who did not dare to raise his eyes anymore. It did not take too long for the Slytherin to recognize Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Seonghwa put his arm around Yeosang’s shoulders, taking him closer to him. Wooyoung noticed how the Ravenclaw did not protest at all, the same person who always was so tense every time anyone else would try to touch or be close to him.

“Jinwook told me you were hurt,” said Seonghwa, “that’s why you missed our class together. Are you okay?”

Yeosang nodded, showing his hand to his boyfriend. “Professor Longbottom made us work with Fanged Geraniums,” Wooyoung explained.

Seonghwa’s lips formed an almost inaudible “oh”, like everything had been cleared.

“We also had to do that last week,” said Hongjoong in a very soft voice, “I have a friend that ended up in the infirmary too.”

“Those plants are very aggressive,” agreed Jongho. His behavior made Wooyoung struggle very hard not to laugh. He was talking so low and kept on moving on the bench, unable to find a correct position to sit in.

Hongjoong was staring at Jongho, but the latter had not yet raised his head to notice it. The Slytherin promised himself to let him know about it as soon as possible. Seonghwa petted Yeosang’s hair gently before kissing his forehead. They only let go of each other when students started to sit next to them. Yeosang seemed to be a little embarrassed by the sudden showing of affection but had now a big smile on his face.

“By the way Jongho, Wooyoung, this is Seonghwa and Hongjoong,” he said, more by principle than by need. They all nodded at each other while Wooyoung was getting two plates and giving them to the Hufflepuff.

“You’re always the one talking too loudly in the library, aren’t you?” Seonghwa asked.

The Slytherin grinned, “Unfortunately not only in the library” added Yeosang dramatically.

Seonghwa laughed and Wooyoung chilled a bit understanding he was not being serious. They spent the whole lunch talking, and getting to know each other. Hongjoong was also in the Quidditch team of his house, they talked a bit about strategy, making Jongho finally raise his head, while Seonghwa and Yeosang pretended politely to understand. Despite Yeosang’s protests, Wooyoung told in details all the worst facts about Yeosang in herbology who eventually got his revenge by sharing how Wooyoung had spent an entire day with one very pink eyebrow after a catastrophic transfiguration class.

*

“Wooyoung, hey Wooyoung,” whispered a voice in his ear, slowly followed by someone shaking him up, gently but firmly.

“Hm?” he mumbled.

“Wake up,” said the voice once again.

Against his will, he turned over, not yet enough awake to understand who was talking to him. Except this voice, the dorms were so quiet he could here the peaceful breathing of his sleeping roommates. “What’s going on?” he managed to articulate.

“Get some shoes on and a sweater, and come with me.”

Wooyoung opened his eyes, blinking a few times, trying to get rid of the last sleeping traces as much as to get used to the darkness in which the dorm was in. He was starting to distinguish the shape of someone leaning over his bed.

“San?!” he gasped, as he finally saw the familiar smiling face. The latter immediately put a hand on his mouth.

“Shush! You’re going to wake up everyone!”

Wooyoung tried to protest but his words only came out as inaudible groaning. San took a worried look to the other beds. No one had moved, “Promise you’ll speak more carefully.”

He rolled his eyes but nodded, and San took his hand off. “What are you doing?” whispered Wooyoung, fully awake, “why aren’t you sleeping?”

He lifted himself up on his bed, putting his legs against his waist, managing to stay as far as possible from San.

“Come with me, I have something to show you,” was his only answer, “just trust me!”

“I don’t trust you!”

“Well then, make an effort,” San sighed before taking his wrist, making him leave his bed, “and wear something warm!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the last chapter already fully written mmh I hope i'll still be able to post once a week but i guess i'll have to write in french more and then translate in english after so.. we'll see! Also I'm wondering, since Im kinda ending this with a cliffhanger, what do you think San has to show to Wooyoung? :o  
Thank you for reading and the kudos (and the comments) I really appreciate and it motivates me a lot!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would be too busy this weekend to update and I kinda felt bad about leaving this on a cliffhanger so here it is!

Wooyoung did not quite get what had gone through his mind to listen to San, but he had eventually got up from his bed, put on his boots and a sweater, and had followed him outside of their common room. He had tried to ask questions as they had walked down the stairs of their dormitory but San had ordered him to stay silent and, since then, they were were silently walking. Wooyoung was behind him, his fists clenched, wondering what was stopping him from turning around without being able to find a satisfying answer. San was walking carefully, sometimes stopping in the middle of the corridors, making Wooyoung almost bump into him, he easily found his way in the castle even with the tiny ray of light that was coming out of his wand, while the other one had been lost since the moment they had left the dungeons. He had no idea what time it was, he only had guessed that they were not supposed to be outside but that San did not seemed worried at all by this fact, but Wooyoung could not help but take anxious looks every time they changed corridors, mixing the characters in the paintings with their teachers. Wooyoung was starting to bite the nails of his second hand when they reached the castle’s park.

"Where are we going?” he asked, when he was sure no one could hear them.

“Going to do Quidditch,” answered San without even turning to face him. Wooyoung stopped, taken aback.

“Excuse me?”

Probably feeling that he was not following anymore, San eventually stopped and got closer to him, “Listen, I’ve stolen Minsoo’s keys for the lockers so just, follow me, I didn’t went into all that trouble for nothing.”

“But it’s the middle of the night San.”

“Very observant,” said the latter sarcastically.

Wooyoung gritted his teeth, not amused at all. “Are you afraid to not be able to play in the dark? Or to lose against me?” added San without noticing Wooyoung’s attitude.

He hesitated. On one hand, he did not want to follow San, not even thinking about the consequences they would face if they were caught outside at that hour. On the other hand, he could not resist to what was implying San. “Fine” he eventually said, “let’s go.”

He started to walk in front, “but don’t even think you can win against me! You’re only a seeker, you have no chance.”

San jumped forward to follow him. Wooyoung was almost sure there were smoke coming out of his hears but he had the feeling San had scoffed a happy scream. It only took them a few minutes to get to the lockers room. San opened the door, Wooyoung lighting him with his wand and they slide inside. San left him for a second to get into the captain’s office, getting back out of it with a huge trunk, with the Quidditch balls inside, while Wooyoung grabbed their brooms. His heart was beating fast, not by the fear of being caught like he had first thought, but by the excitement to finally be able to play and the thrill of it being forbidden. The more they got near the field, the more his anger against San was disappearing, focusing all his energy on the improvised practice they were about to do. San cast tiny balls of lights, shining enough for them to be able see the goals but small enough so that they would not be seen from afar. Wooyoung opened the trunk with Minsoo’s keys, hoping with all his forces that the captain would never know what they were about to do as he took out the quaffle. He wisely decided to let the bludgers where they were.

“One keeper, the other one chaser?” he asked San once they both were done, “then we exchange and we see who scored the most?”

San nodded. Wooyoung wondered if his eyes really were shining or if he was imagining things because the lightning was so low. He gave him his broom and, after a quiet approbation, they left the ground. Wooyoung took a deep breathe as he was going higher and higher, the quaffle under his arm. The air was cold, and he shivered when it finally touched his face, regretting to not have taken his Quidditch robe before leaving the warmth of his bed. He quickly forgot about all this when San took his place in front of the goals, trading his usual seeker place for the keeper’s without any hesitation, ready to play. They shared a look and Wooyoung understood he could start. He took a bit of distance before rushing. Very quickly, he analyzed the situation that was in front of him. He did not see much. He was able to distinguish San’s figure, in front of the biggest circle, but that was about everything. The tiniest goal was not even visible. However, San had no experience as a keeper and he probably was not able to see much more than Wooyoung was, which was in his favor. A smile on his lips, he leaned over his broom to get faster, if it was still possible, and made his choice. He was only a few meters from the biggest circle when he abruptly moved, throwing the quaffle toward the tiny goal. Surprisingly, San had seen it coming, and he rushed on his right side. Wooyoung hold his breathe. He was staring at both the ball and San. The latter stretched his hand as much as he could but the ball was one or two centimeters too far from his fingers and reached the center of the circle. Wooyoung had a very low scream of joy while San was picking up the ball on the other side. The more they played, the more Wooyoung realized that San was actually a pretty decent keeper. He anticipated almost all his moves, even blocking the quaffle once or twice with the back of his broom or simply with his hands. He lost his balance a few times too, making Wooyoung a bit concerned most of the time. He thought that maybe if they had been in the day light, San could have beat him. But Wooyoung was used to being a chaser, and in any kind of conditions. Even if San was good at predicting, he was still able to caught him off guard, and was never missing his goal if San did not manage to block it.

“Should we switch?” he eventually asked seeing San completely out of breathe. He had been rushing from one side of the field to the other for too long.

What Wooyoung had not noticed was that, so focused and so happy, he had forgotten to count his goals. San nodded and caught the ball that Wooyoung threw at him before rushing to his place. It might have not being his place on the team, he had still a familiarity being a keeper thanks to the games he had been doing for years with Jongho and also Minsoo’s experimental practices. However, it was the first time for him to be a keeper during the night. He gave a sign to San, whose face was tensed by the concentration, to begin. Wooyoung followed him with his eyes. His first try had been better than what he had expected. Maybe he had underestimated him too much but the seeker change his direction at the very last second, making Wooyoung deviate brutally and, even if he managed to catch the quaffle, to completely lose his balance for a very long second. Half scared, half pleased, he got back on his broom. He made another sign toward San, who was rushing toward him to check on him, a big smile on his lips. As the game went on, he started to lose his breathe more and to be slower, less precise. But he did not give up, not wanting for the night to end. Just the fact that he was able to fly, even in the tiny space that they had, only the goals and the shooting zone, gave him a great feeling of joy and a freedom that tiredness could not alter. Eventually, San, hardly breathing and his hair glued on his forehead by the sweat, stopped the session, explaining him that they had to come back to their dorms before it would be too late. A bit disappointed, Wooyoung nodded and they both came back to the ground. One took care of the balls while the other one put away the brooms.

“Congratulations,” said San while closing the lockers doors.

Wooyoung looked at him, surprised, “Why?”

“You won. Not from much, but still.”

Wooyoung said nothing. He had completely forgot about the competition that had first made him follow San to the field. In silence, they went back in the castle. “Thank you,” he eventually said when they crossed the door.

San had a questioning look. “For the game,” explained Wooyoung.

His voice was very low, way more than what it had to be. His eyes locked on his shoes, he did not dare to look up and maybe cross San’s eyes. Even if he did not understand really why. “Thank you for taking that risk for me,” he added.

“If you’re happy that’s all that matters.”

Wooyoung felt his cheeks turning red and he was glad that it was too dark for San to notice anything. He tried his best to absorb what he had just heard, and what it could really mean. He was cut short in the process by a frozen cold voice, raising behind their back, petrifying him totally.

“I hope you too have a good reason for being outside your dorms at this hour,” it said.

*

It was obvious that neither Wooyoung, nor San, had a good reason to give to Professor Kim Kibum and, even if they had found one, they had understood their teacher would not hear it anyway. After what had been an endless speech on how it was forbidden to wander in the corridors during nighttime and the amount of points that would be taken out because of this, thirty each – Wooyoung had thought about protesting but San had stopped him by taking his hand and Wooyoung had not been able to think anymore -, and with this a punishment, the Slytherin had been able to go back to their common room. They were completely tired, more by the lecture than by the quidditch session. San had discreetly put back Minsoo’s keys on his nighttable, and they had both wish the other goodnight, knowing very well how short it was about to be since they had to wake up early the next morning to clean the trophies room. But, no matter how tired Wooyoung felt and the sick feeling he got just by thinking about using a cloth to clean up until “I can see my reflection”, like had said professor Kim, he had no regret about following San. And he got the exact same mood when he woke up the next morning and rushed in the Great Hall.

“Hello,” mumbled Yeosang when he got near Ravenclaw’s table. In front of him, there was a pile of toasts but he only was staring tat it, his eyes half closed and his hair still messy. Jongho waved him too, obviously more awake than his housemate.

“Jongho,” Wooyoung said, grabbing a cup of coffee and putting some more into Yeosang’s cup, “I’m sorry I will not be able to come later.”

The quidditch player stared at him, his eyes opened as its fullest, shock, letting go of his fork, “You don’t feel well?” he asked, worried.

“I’m fine,” said the Slytherin, “just, I’m grounded and I’m sure it’ll take all day long.”

The disappointment showed for a second on Jongho’s face, making Wooyoung suddenly feel guilty about following San the night before, but it faded away quickly, replaced by a half curious half surprised expression. “Grounded?” Yeosang asked, fully awake, “What did you do?”

“Professor Kim found us outside after curfew...” He knew his voice was abnormally low, Yeosang often sighed when he was talking saying that everyone in the castle was able to hear him. Wooyoung had a naive hope that none of his friend would ask more question but the two Ravenclaw had stopped eating and were patiently waiting for him to finish. “San and I went out, last night, and we played quidditch,” he said very quickly.

He had expected a burst of surprise but the two housemates only shared a look, that he did not quite get. He frowned, not really knowing how to react now.

“You two have decided to be friend again in the middle of the night?” asked Jongho, “it could have not wait?”

“We’re not friends again,” clarified Wooyoung, pouting, “we never really stopped being friends because we never were _friends_.”

“So you went playing, only the two of us, while everyone was sleeping, knowing very well that it’s forbidden, without being friends at all?” sarcastically said Yeosang.

Wooyoung nodded, “he owns me a lot of practices.” He tried his best to look upset without finding any sincerity in it, like he was not mad anymore at San. Feeling that he quickly chased away.

Yeosang only answered with a “hmm” and finished up his coffee without any other word while Jongho shrugged. They stayed silent. Wooyoung stared at them as they went peacefully back to their breakfast, unable to understand their lack of reaction and not knowing if It was a bad idea for him to say something else.

“Was it good?” eventually asked Jongho, eating his last piece of bread.

He got startled. memories of San giving him compliments and smiling came back to Wooyoung’s mind. “What?” he answered a bit too aggressively.

The Ravenclaw looked confused. “The game,” said Jongho.

“Ah,” Wooyoung put his hand on his hair, embarrassed by his own behavior, “yes it was good.”

He finally grab a plate of food and started eating, shoving as much food as possible in his mouth deliberately ignoring Jongho’s eyes on him.

“Oh by the way,” he said suddenly, his mouth full, “you remember the last time we were with Seonghwa and Hongjoong?”

“Yes,” answered Jongho, wary.

Wooyoung raised his head, a satisfied smile on his face, and looked right into his best friend eyes, “Hongjoong could not keep his eyes out of you,” he simply told.

Jongho’s cheeks turned completely crimson and he muttered unintelligible words before getting up, “I don’t want Jihoon to wait for me, see you later.”

“Of course,” said Wooyoung, his smile getting even bigger. He and Yeosang looked at him leave the Great Hall.

“You two are completely stupid,” sighed Yeosang.

Wooyoung stick his tongue out at him as only answer, which made the Ravenclaw roll his eyes. At least it had removed any unusual feelings his two friends had brought up by talking about San in Wooyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I hope you liked it as usual!! Don't forget to comment if you have any thing to say or any request or whatever I love having your feedbacks! Thank you so much!!  
find me on twitter : @woobrioche


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
Quick note to say I have made some modification into one of the last chapter, I'm sorry i'll try not to let this happen too much but since it's a growing story sometimes i get a bit ahead of myself!  
Plus I've had some comments about being confused by the secondary characters who are mostly up10tion / X1 members I hope you don't mind it too much tho if you don't really know who they are irl I think it's okay to follow this haha  
Enjoy and see you at the end for more notes!!

Wooyoung swept off the sweat that was starting to run along his forehead before massaging his already numb arm. He grinned, already too tired by the task he had been given. He had the feeling that he and San had started cleaning for an eternity but the enormous number of trophies and other medals left to be cleaned said the opposite. Professor Kim had been waiting for them at eight am, his arms crossed over his chest and a dark look on his face. Neither Wooyoung nor San had dared to say anything while he was explaining once again what they task would be. He insisted on the fact that he would come around to check on them and that it was better for them to not slack off. They had both nodded, disobeying to their transfiguration’s professor was the last thing they wanted to do. And then, their work had started. Wooyoung kept on thinking that it was a difficult and stupid thing to do as he was putting the cleaning product on a trophy, knowing very well how quickly this would have been done with some magic. He had not talked to San, too shy and not really knowing how he should behave after their little adventure the night before. He was simply pretending to be absorb by the cleaning to avoid any kind of eye contact. However, ever since the professor had left them alone, his brain only focused on how to break the silence. He was organizing tiny objects, without focusing too much, cleaning it when it was needed when San had a disdainful sniff.

“What’s going on?” Wooyoung asked, enjoying the given excuse to talk.

“Look at this,” answered San as he came closer to him, a medal on his hand, “read what’s written.”

Wooyoung looked at it, his shoulder touching San’s making him think they had never been that close before. The medal was big, like every objects on the room, the dust had almost covered it entirely, San had obviously started to dust it off right where the brilliant golden letters were.

“Special Services for the School” Wooyoung read up loud, “Tom Riddle”

“I can’t believe they’re seriously keeping this,” San said with a disgusted face that Wooyoung had never seen before.

“I guess everyone has forgotten what’s inside this room,” said Wooyoung in the softest voice possible.

San shrugged, not convinced, before putting the medal on his pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“If everybody has forgotten that it was there, nobody would notice if I throw it away.”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately, not knowing what to argue back. “Don’t worry, I’ll just throw it in the lake tonight, you don’t have to be involved more,” added San.

“In the lake?”

“Yes.”

Wooyoung hesitated a second, his hands on his pants’ pockets, staring at the floor awkwardly. “It’d be better to bury it in the Forbidden Forest,” he mumbled, “when you throw something in the lake sometimes the squid gives it back to you. If thinks you’ve lost it. While no one would search the forest, we could find easily a place to do it.”

“We?” asked San in a tiny voice.

The other one nodded, feeling his cheeks turning red, “It’d be more safe to go together...”

“What if we get caught?”

“The trophy room would already be cleaned up, last time you did the whole potions part, maybe they won’t be able to find anything else to clean for us!”

San laughed. Wooyoung thought he had not hear that laugh for a very long time. He smiled, seeing San’s face lighting up, more due to a burst of affection than by amusement over his own joke. “We should get back to this,” San eventually said, “it’d not be good if Professor Kim sees us slacking off.”

Wooyoung grinned but approved reluctantly. San smiled at him and then winked before going back to where he was, going back to his work like nothing had happened. The other one stayed a second just watching him. He felt in him like a wave of disappointment, like he had wished San and him could have talked more. And to make him laugh even more. He eventually shrugged and went back to cleaning. They kept the focus for a while. Wooyoung had reached the quidditch section of the room, where they kept all the medals honoring all the big players Hogwarts had ever seen. He carefully went through this part, putting an extra care into taking of every bit of dust.

“I always dreamed of having my name here,” he abruptly said.

He immediately regretted having said that but San, who had looked over what he was talking about, stopped his work. “Maybe you would be one day.”

“I don’t think so, it’s kinda too late,” he answered with a sad smile.

San came closer once again, Wooyoung could not take his eyes off the medals, “I’m not as special as them.”

“You don’t need a stupid medal to be special.”

Wooyoung blinked, surprised by the sincerity he could hear in San’s voice. These words, that he was not used to hear, made him turn around. He had always received support and encouraging words as much as he had people believing in him, whether it was from his family or his friends, but there was something different in hearing it from San that made everything changed for a reason he did not quite get. A nice warm feeling filled him up, and a smile appeared on his lips, a smiled that he did not manage to hold and which only grew bigger when his eyes locked with San’s.

“Thank you,” he whispered after a second.

There was not much that he could have answer more, and it seemed so small in comparison to San’s words. However the other Slytherin did not seemed to mind it at all and smiled back. They had got even closer to each other than before, Wooyoung was feeling like his heart was about to explode in his chest. Flustered, Wooyoung lowered his gaze, nervously playing with the cloth that still was in his hands. They heard footsteps behind the door. The two boys jumped to get back to where they were cleaning, just when Professor Kim entered the room, acting like they had never stopped. The only thing that had changed was Wooyoung’s heart beating faster and his burning cheeks.

*

Wooyoung was waiting for Professor Slughorn to make his way around all the cauldrons. He knew he was not the best at potion making but this time, he thought staring at the liquid inside his own cauldron, he had the feeling he had managed to do something good. Slughorn’s instructions specified that the potion should be pale blue at the end and, yes his own was not exactly pale, but at least it was blue which was not the case for most of his comrades around him. He pouted, knowing very well that with just a minute more he would have been able to get it fully pale. Their professor was taking his time, his arms behind his back, a little smile on his lips, sniffing peacefully, sniffing the mixtures or mixing them with as much caution and slowness. Wooyoung wished he could pushed him. He crossed his arms on his chest, his lips pressed one on the other, staring angrily at Mingi and Yunho laughing while Slughorn reached their table. With no surprise, he did stay much above the potion’s of the first one, only his smile turned into a sorry smile, before going over Yunho’s. Wooyoung could not hold still, and was now trying to see what was inside his cauldron by standing on his tiptoes, without any success.

“Ah!” exclaimed Slughorn a way too satisfied look on his face in Wooyoung’s opinion, “there seems to be a winner here!”

The Slytherin felt his jaw fall down, as the professor kept going on. “Congratulations Mr Jung Yunho, twenty points for Gryffindor!”

A bunch of cheers came out of the red and gold students, obviously leaded by Mingi, while some Slytherin were grumbling. Wooyoung still had no reaction, unable to believe what was happening. He got back on his tiptoe, now that Slughorn had slightly pushed over he could see the pale blue liquid inside Yunho’s cauldron. He clenched his fist, comparing his own brewing.

“And this, is for you,” said Slughorn in a dramatic tone.

Professor Slughorn gave a tiny bottle of Veritaserum, that he had promised to give to the one who would be able to follow his instructions perfectly, ending by the way his class. Wooyoung did not need Veritaserum. He had no secret that he wanted to get from anyone by using the potion but Wooyoung needed to win this price. And, he clenched even more his fist when the thought crossed his mind as he was seeing Yunho’s smile and the Gryffindor’s pride around him now, he would have rather lost against anyone else but Jung Yunho. He put away his stuffs in his bag, cleaning his failed potion in a simple wand’s move before leaving the room. He knew Minhee, clean freak like he was, would take care of cleaning up the rest for him.

“So what’s it like to lose against a mudblood?” whispered a voice in his hear when he put a foot in the corridor.

The Slytherin turned over, raging, recognizing Mingi’s voice. He had not heard the Gryffindor going out just after him. By instinct, his fingers reached his wand. Yunho followed Mingi quickly, the bottle of Veritaserum well seen on his hand. The two boys all were displaying the same smile, that Wooyoung judged as stupid.

“We could think that a pure blood like you would be a bit better at magic,” said Yunho.

Wooyoung felt his blood boiling. The other students were slowly leaving the classroom too, sticking around them, probably intrigued by the obvious tension that was increasing. He grasped a little bit tighter is wand, almost holding it desperately, unable to answer anything better. Nothing coherent was going on through his mind. The two Gryffindor were looking down at him, literally since they were taller than him, amused by the situation, which was making him even madder.

“Of course it’s easy to win when you cheat,” he said between his teeth.

Yunho had a disdainful smile on his face and Mingi laughed, but without any joy in the laugh, “you’d rather think he cheated since he’s not a real wizard like you right?” he answered sarcastically.

The other students were now in a half circle around them, far enough to not be involved in the conflict but still able to listen. The Slytherin was clenching his fists so hardly that it had turned white, his breathe was short.

“Very brave from you,” he said to Yunho, “to send your dog to defend you instead of getting involved yourself. Very Gryffindor!”

The cheeks of the latter turned red just like his tie. “You’re the one talking about bravery?” yelled suddenly Mingi, getting closer to Wooyoung, “you coward!”

“Coward?” snapped back Wooyoung, unable to stand on his tiptoe again, “I’m not the one who attacks people muggle way just because I can’t use my wand correctly!”

“You think I can’t use it?!”

Before Mingi could say anything, Wooyoung had already put his wand on him. A few acclaims came from the other students.

“Enough!”

Hongjoong, who’s voice had raised above the other acclamation had just came between them, his face a few centimeters only away from Wooyoung’s wand, his hands on his hips and his brows frowned. “Nobody is gonna do anything,” he added staring in Wooyoung’s eyes.

The Slytherin hesitated. Behind Hongjoong, Yunho and Mingi were putting away their own wands, an embarrassed look on their face, but he had no idea why he should listen to him. Someone put a hand on his shoulder, “Wooyoung stop,” mumbled Jongho’s voice, “don’t provoke them.”

He turned around, outraged. His best friend had slid next to him. “Provoke them? But they start-” He stopped seeing Jongho’s pleading look. “Fine,” he said putting down his wand, “but I hadn’t do anything.”

He got rid of Jongho’s hand, ignoring the smile he was trying to make. The students were slowly leaving the corridor.

“He’s right,” said San’s suddenly.

Jongho jumped in surprise. Wooyoung had not noticed the other Slytherin, who was standing near the classroom’s door. His cheeks were red but he seemed confident.

“They provoked him at the end of the class,” he added pointing the two Gryffindor with his finger who were talking low with Hongjoong while walking away.

Wooyoung articulated a silent “thank you”. San answered with a little smile before nodding and leaving too. Jongho shrugged.

“It was still useless to fight.”

“You could have told that to them!” Wooyoung yelled, “why are you defending them?!”

“I’m not!”

“Well it was not showing,” said Wooyoung dryly.

His friend lowered his gaze, embarrassed. Wooyoung’s heart was still beating fast due to the adrenaline that had got to him during the confrontation, he finally noticed he was still holding his wand very tightly and his fingers were hurting.

“I’m sorry,” said Jongho still staring at the ground, “I knew it was not only because of you.”

“It was not because of me at all.”

He put his wand on his pocket, taking a deep breathe to calm down. “Why?” he asked.

“Why what?” Jongho said looking back at him.

“Why did you not stood up for me?”

The Ravenclaw grinned, even more embarrassed. “Is it because of Hongjoong?” insisted Wooyoung.

Jongho’s eyes became bigger, and he put his hands on his pockets. He eventually nodded, a bit trembling. Wooyoung got closer to him and put his arm around his shoulders. “You know, I think you could impress him just by being yourself,” he said while taking him away in the corridor, “also, I’m pretty sure he already likes you a lot.”

Jongho gently hit his shoulder and pouted. The Slytherin laughed, feeling his last angry thoughts leaving him while his friend was unable to hold back a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually feel EXTRA sorry for bringing Yungi into this au like that but I needed some rivalry so here we are, I hope you're not too mad at me tho for that TT Yungi will have their own fanfic sooner or later (hopefully sooner haha and if you wonder about the Veritaserum I advice you to keep and eye on this too) and you'll be able to understand more through their point of view, but for now we're having Wooyoung's eyes! Also bringing a little bit of Harry Potter related stuffs (I actually really wonder if in canon they got rid of that medal but since Dumbledore didn't after the first war it's more likely that they really kept it, what do you think?)  
I still hope you enjoy reading this (and my long ass notes)! And see you soon for the next chapter, thank you so much for kudos and comments <3  
You can also find me on twitter @woobrioche if you wanna discuss more, love you and have a very good day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry im a bit late but here it is! hope you like it:)   
I struggled A LOT with the conjugation in English in this part, gosh I hope I didn't butcher it too much..

The moon was rising on the sky when Wooyoung and San finally reach the park. It had been hard for them to leave discretely their common room. Saturday night was always an excuse for everyone to stay up later than usual in the room, which had made their goal more complicated. Because they needed to be discreet, Wooyoung had waited alone in the common room for every other Slytherin to go to sleep so San, who was pretending to sleep in the dormitory, could join him. Soonyoung and Jeonghan had already driven him completely crazy, the two friends had stayed up for hours and it had seemed like their energy would never go down, but it had gotten worst when Minhee had entered the Slytherin house a desperate look on his face. Minhee had sat next to him on the couch and it had taken another thirty minutes to cheer him up, without knowing exactly what was his troubles, and to convince him that all he needed was a good night sleep. Minhee had eventually followed that advice, and Wooyoung had ran up to pick up an almost asleep San.

It was cold outside. Winter had definitely started and if snow had not come down yet, leafs on the ground of the Forbidden Forest were already frozen. However, it was not the temperature that was making Wooyoung shiver. San did not seem bother at all, he was silent but seemed to focus more on avoiding the invisible roots and on clearing a path for them without having branches whipping their faces. The silence between them only made stronger all the strange noises Wooyoung was hearing around

“You know Wooseok told me there was a werewolf in the Forbidden Forest,” he eventually said when he heard moving in the bushes behind him.

“Wooseok said that to scare you,” answered San without stopping.

Wooyoung grinned, not convinced, “Mmh...” he only mumbled. He did not insist more, knowing very well that he had been the one with this idea.

“I think we can stop here,” San said after a few meters.

They were in the middle  of a clearing. Trees seemed to had stopped growing to form an almost perfect circle, lighted up by the moon. Even if the shadows of plants were still giving to Wooyoung cold sweat, he took a minute to admire the lights reflecting on the puddles which were not frozen yet. It had rained a lot the past few days and the smell of humid soil was still tickling his nose. He nodded to answer San who was now putting out the medal from his pocket.  Wooyoung came closer to him, noticing how his hands were shaking. 

“Can I?” he asked softly.

San gave him the medal and he took it. He could feel the latter getting less tense once the object had left his possession. “Take out your wand,” said Wooyoung, putting the medal on the ground.

“Why?”

Wooyoung put out his wand, toward the medal, “for that,” he said, “_Confringo_!”

The medal was hit and projected a few meters away, leafs and soil bursting all around it. “Do you think we can destroy it?” asked San while Wooyoung was putting back the medal near them.

“No but it can makes you feel better.”

With a nod of the head he let San take his place. The latter hesitated a second, his gaze going from the medal to Wooyoung, who was smiling gently. Eventually, he raised his wand too, suddenly extremely focused.

“Diffindo!”

Even more violently, the medal jumped into the air, the leafs between it were completely destroyed. Wooyoung was impressed by the power of the spell but did not say anything, not wanting to interrupt him. They stayed a few minutes like this. Wooyoung, a bit behind, while making sure to not touch any sort of plant too afraid that it might come to life, and San throwing all the spells and jinxes he knew. Even if he was uneasy, he waited patiently for San to run out of ideas. It eventually happened, and San turned over to him, obviously tired. There was not much lights to be able to see but Wooyoung felt that San was more peaceful. He took the lead and buried the medal in the ground. Then, when San found his breathe back they went back to the castle. 

*

They kept silence until they were out of the forest. Wooyoung was still on the lookout for every weird noise or movement around him.

“Thank you for coming with me,” said San in the park, “and for everything else.”

“You’re welcome,” answered Wooyoung.

“I thought you would not understand at first,” confessed the other one in a tiny voice.

“Understand what?”

San took a deep breath, “just seeing his name disgust me, I just could not let it there, even if everyone forgot about it. There are consequences that can never be erase.”

Wooyoung frowned, even more confused, but he did not say anything. He had of course understood that San was disturbed by the medal, more than him who, at the end, did not feel any different, without being able to find any explanation for it. “Maybe,” said San, “when you don’t live it it’s impossible to understand what it feels like to be a Slytherin and a muggle born, even after _his _death. Nobody’s happy with that.”

Wooyoung lowered his gaze, feeling his mouth completely dry out. Once again, he knew he had nothing to answer and that, even if he had, it was not the moment. He felt even more uncomfortable than he was in the Forbidden Forest and he was hoping that San would never turn the light of his wand toward him. He had, indeed, not understand it at all.

“Thankfully, you were there,” added San with confidence.

Wooyoung gasped, “me?”

He could not see it but he knew San had smiled, “yes you talked to me the first time, you taught me about Quidditch and I ended up being good at it. After that, nobody ever made any comment about me being in Slytherin.”

Wooyoung pushed his free hand on his pocket. The thoughts were rushing into his head, unpleasant understandings and uneasy truths were growing inside him that he had wished to never have to face ever.  He had never noticed all this and something inside him was waking up to whisper that he probably should have. An inch of guilt sent a shiver in his spine and made his stomach turn over. San did not add anything else, maybe because they had reached the castle and that they had to keep quiet, or maybe because he had nothing else to say. Wooyoung grabbed that excuse to stay mute, ignoring as much as possible the unpleasant feelings he had inside his body. Thankfully, San seemed not touched at all by the intern troubles of his housemate and was leading enthusiastically their path. 

San grabbed his wrist, “hurry up,” he whispered, “we should not take too long in the corridors.” 

He had not noticed that he was going slower. Too confused, he had no reaction, blinking dumbly. San pulled him forward, making him follow his quick rhythm. He had no idea where they were and, once again, his heart went crazy and the same nice warmth grew inside him. He did not protest when San’s hands slid from his wrist to his hand, making their fingers intertwined. As silent and as quickly as possible, they kept the same pace until the dungeons. San kept his hand inside his when he whispered the password to enter in their common room, he also kept it when they were inside. Wooyoung felt a rush of different feelings piling up in his chest. Like he was choking but at the same time, the last thing he wanted was for San to let go of his hand and he hold it even tighter. He felt San coming closer to him. He also was out of breathe, and quickly he could feel the air of his breathing near his face. The warmth turned into a burning sensation, he tried to inhale but in vain.  It was like his brain had stopped working. He closed his eyes when San’s lips were on his own. He was sure his heart had exploded at that moment, right when he gave back the kiss. The kiss was quick, innocent almost, and San was the one who broke it, like shyness had caught him up. Wooyoung felt completely weak, no thoughts were on his mind. He only had left a multitude of different and opposing sensations that were giving him at the same time the feeling that someone, or something, was turning his stomach over with so much strength that it was making him nauseous, and also a feeling of fulfillment. San hold his hand one last time before letting it go and he got surprised to be able to still stand up.

“Goodnight,” he said with a smile on his face. 

Wooyoung nodded slowly, unable to articulate anything. He stared at San as he was walking up the stairs into the dormitory, understanding what he had just let be done. 

_*_

Wooyoung ran into the Great Hall as soon as the sun was up. He had not managed to find any rest during the night, and the last thing he had wanted that morning was to see San in the common room, choosing to wait at Ravenclaw’s table for Jongho and Yeosang to wake up. A bit shaky and struggling to keep his eyes open, he rushed to that table. Thankfully, Jongho was already there, and Wooyoung silently thanked him, now that he was there, it would have been impossible for him to wait. “Where is Yeosang?” he asked, skipping the usual greetings, “I need your help.”

Feeling the urgency in his voice, Jongho put down the newspaper he was reading. He did not make any comment on the lack of manners, seeing the Slytherin’s eyes sparkling with worries. “With Seonghwa, at the Hufflepuff’s table. What’s going on?”

Wooyoung nodded to the door, “I’d rather speak in a more discreet place.”

“Go see Yeosang,” said Jongho, “I’ll wait for you outside.”

Following his directions, the Slytherin ran once again to the other table. Even if Yeosang had not finished his first, and most important, cup of coffee of the day, Wooyoung did not need to argue at all for him to stand up, a serious look on his face, probably feeling his friend’s distress. He apologized to Seonghwa, who also seemed to understand, and they both leaved the Great Hall without any word. With Jongho they found an empty bench a few corridors away, near one of the castle’s courtyard without being able to go out due to the cold and the wind. Because it was still very early for a Sunday morning, they sat down, knowing no one would come there.

“So?” Jongho asked. 

Wooyoung, who was sitting right between the two Ravenclaw, took a long and deep breathe. He had been very determined to find his friends but now that he was feeling their half-worried, half-curious, looks on him, he did not know where to start anymore. Slowly, he explained first the detention he had with San, that he had kept all the details before. Jongho was listening silently, Yeosang had some responses, petting his hair proudly when he had explained that he had helped San with the medal for example. The more he was going on in his story, the harder it was for him to keep his head high, staring instead at his fingers while the sound of his voice was less and lesser audible. 

“He kissed you?!” almost choked Yeosang when he had reached the part in the common room.

Wooyoung nodded. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment and shame, “yes but he doesn’t know...” he mumbled, “he doesn’t know that I’m no better than the other who bullied him...”

The guilt and the lack of sleep made him suddenly feel very weak and tears filled up his eyes. Yeosang stood up, “you have to tell him the truth,” he said in a firm tone, “you have to apologize.”

Jongho was completely silent, he just pressed his shoulder against Wooyoung’s that the latter understood like a mute sign of support. The Slytherin raised his eyes toward Yeosang but he was staring at him with a severe look, his hands crossed over his chest, and Wooyoung could not hold it.

“What if he hates me after it?” he asked, even if he somehow already knew the answer.

Yeosang’s voice got softer, “would you blame him if it were you? You just have to make things right,  this is too important.” 

He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. “Yeosang’s right,” eventually said Jongho in a shaky voice, “all this need to stop.”

The Ravenclaw did not need to explain what this was for Wooyoung to understand that he was talking about the way they had been raised. Their parents’ opinions and views of what the world should be like. He took a deep breathe, sniffled a bit and shook his head. Jongho patted his head gently once again then Wooyoung stood up.

“I’m going to talk to San,” he said. He tried to sound as confident as possible even if fear was making his legs shake. His two friends smiled nicely at him.

“Wooyoung,” added Yeosang just when he was about to leave, “I know you did not mean any harm. You still helped San with the medal without even understanding why it was so important for him. You’re a good person, I’m sure San knows it also, you just have to fix the things you’ve done wrong.” 

Wooyoung nodded, “I will,” he simply answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you a Merry Christmas a bit late to everyone who celebrated it! I hope you had an amazing time anyway! It was a long wait for this chapter, in comparison to the others, but I'm home with my family and I have been working on other projects also so I hope you understand. But to be honest, we're almost reaching the end of this fanfic so you don't have much more to wait:) I really really hope you still enjoy this story and I will see you next time!   
(on twitter you can find me at @woobrioche!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY OH MY GOD it's been.. so long.. and i'd have been so upset about a fic I follow not being updated, so i'm really sorry . like so much .  
I'll let you read this chapter before I talk more-

Finding San had been more difficult than Wooyoung had thought. He had not went directly into the common room after leaving his friends, feeling way too upset to wake up San or wait for him there. He had instead went to the Quidditch field, defying the cold, and sat in the terraces. His face protected in his scarf, he had stayed there a while, thinking about how to talk with San. When he had reached the conclusion that there was no “good” way to do it, he had stayed there, gathering all his courage until the cold pierce through his gloves and his ears seemed to freeze. He had went back to the castle, gloomy. However, San was not in the common room. He was not in the dormitories nor in any places Wooyoung could think of, from the Great Hall to the library, even checking the infirmary just in case. He realized with bitterness that he had no idea who and where could be San’s friends, and ended up asking some members of the team if they had seen him, avoiding carefully Minsoo and Wooseok. Eunsang only shrugged, uninterested, and he had to run away from Dongpyo who started to ask way too many questions about why he was looking for San, without being any help at all.

It was a worried and irritated Wooyoung that gave up his search, letting himself fall down in one of the common room’s couch. He considered going back to Yeosang and Jongho but he was not feeling strong enough to see Yeosang before he had talked to San. He sighed, the lack of sleep and the rush of anxiety all morning were starting to get to him and he let his eyes closing.

Wooyoung woke up in the afternoon because his stomach was growling, making him remember he had not eaten all day long. He was about to leave the common room, hoping to find some food in the Great Hall when San entered it. Wooyoung stopped. San’s hair were a mess, a few stains on his clothes and he seemed as tired as he was.

“Hi,” said Wooyoung, coming closer to him.

San smiled but Wooyoung did not find any sincerity in it. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” he asked, unsettled, “it’s important.” 

“Of course,” San answered softly, “follow me.” 

On those words, he turned back and they both left the common room. Wooyoung’s stomach was protesting but he ignored it. He followed once again San among the school corridors and they ended up quickly in an empty classroom, that someone had probably forgot to close. San sat on one of the table, his legs dangling and Wooyoung just came in front of him.

“What’s going on?” 

Wooyoung p inched his lips together, staring at a stain on San’s sleeves, anything else but to look at his eyes. “About yesterday night,” he started carefully, “there is something you have to know, San.” 

He could feel San’s eyes on him and he focused even more on the stain. “I’m so sorry,” Wooyoung mumbled in panic, “San, I’m really so sorry, I had not realized what you had gone through...”

He took a deep breath, tying to organize  his thoughts. He raised a bit his head, feeling his bottom lip shaking a bit. San’s face was inscrutable but he was still staring at him which made Wooyoung feel even more uncomfortable. He could not read any of his expression. 

“I was not better than the others,” he confessed, “my parents told me not to hang out with you because you were...” 

“A mudblood,” said San for him. 

Wooyoung saw a flash of sadness into San’s eyes and he bite his lip. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, “I had not realized how bad it was to think that way and act like, then I got jealous because you were a better Quidditch player than me… It was so easy to never question myself.” 

He dived into San’s look, a few tears were rolling down his cheeks which made Wooyoung’s heart break more. 

“San, I’m really so sorry,” he said once again making sure not to let go of his eyes this time, “sorry for only realizing it now how wrong I was and I understand if you don’t want to forgive me because I don’t deserve it but I could not not tell you...”

San slowly nodded. “Thank you for telling me,” he answered.

He jumped down the table. Wooyoung stayed still. “I knew about all this,” San said, “I just wanted to hear it from you.”

Wooyoung hesitated but did not ask anything. His breath was stuck in his chest, blocked by the overwhelming sensation in it, his eyes wet.

“I need some time.”

Wooyoung clenched his teeth but he nodded. San smiled,  not very sincere once again, but he gra b bed Wooyoung’s hand and squeezed it. They exchanged a look and San let go of his hand, leaving the room. When he ended up alone, Wooyoung let out a sob, his tears rolling down his cheeks. He hoped he had not just lost San forever. 

*

For an entire week, San pretended not to see Wooyoung. Ignoring the latter attempt to say hello or smile and turning his head every time their eyes were meeting. Yeosang and Jongho had tried to comfort him and cheer him up but as time went by, Wooyoung was slowly losing hope. He was trying to keep his mind busy, especially now that the Quidditch match was coming but every time his mind came back to San. He had probably deserved the silent treatment, he thought looking at San entering the common room.

“Wooyoung,” said Eunsang’s voice.

Startled, the Slytherin stopped staring at San and turned back to the youngest. “Yes?”

Eunsang sat down next to him on the couch, a gentle smile on his face. He had a few books in his hands. “I have this horrible assignment to do in potion for Monday and I thought maybe you could help me.”

Wooyoung frowned, confused. His teammate was staring into his eyes, coming oddly closer to him. “Hm,” he stuttered feeling uncomfortable, “I guess I can try?”

Eunsang was one year below him. However he had often hear the boy brag about how easily it was for him to get good grades without doing much. “Thank you!” he answered way too enthusiastic, “I’ve been struggling, you’re saving my life Wooyoung.”

The latter chuckled, amused by how dramatic his housemate was being. “Let’s see this,” he said taking the books in Eunsang’s hands and putting it on the table. He silently looked at his homework instructions. A basic assignment asking the students to list different kind of antidotes they could think of and describe them. As he was looking into the fourth year book, he could feel Eunsang eyes staring at him. “It’s actually pretty easy,” he said more to break the silence than anything else, “it’s more of an annoying work but antidotes are quick to find.”

He looked through the book a bit more, and stopped at one page, “here for example,” he added pointing at it, “it says, hate potions are an antidote for love potion and vice versa.”

“Oh, I see,” said Eunsang in a charming voice, “so I guess I can write that using bezoars can be an antidote?”

“Yes!” answered Wooyoung with a big smile, “you understand well.”

“I asked the best that’s why,” the other one answered. Wooyoung felt his cheeks turning red. Eunsang was so close to him now, still smiling softly at him, his eyes never leaving his face.

“Hey, Eunsang!”

The sudden voice made Wooyoung jumped back from the youngest. He had not seen it but San had approached them. He had his hands on his hips. Usually San would always had a nice face on, but this time his whole expression was dark and it felt like he was trying to kill Eunsang with his eyes. The latter did not seem to scared and simply looked at him, questioningly. “San?” he answered.

“If you need help, just come to me next time,” simply said San. It seemed like something unsaid went through the both of them because Eunsang nodded and got up of the couch, taking his books back. “I get it,” the youngest added, “thanks Wooyoung, see you.”

He flashed a smile before running to the dormitories leaving a confused Wooyoung. He heard San exhaled a bit loudly while he was trying to process the weird scene that had went on in front of his eyes. “Eunsang is a player,” stated San. And it was the first time since a week that he was talking to him.

They stayed silent a second, Wooyoung was losing his senses and did not know what to answer, afraid to make San run away. “Anyway, I’ll see you during the match,” said San in a very soft and low voice. Without letting any chance for Wooyoung to say something, he left.

Wooyoung was lost and very confused but he smiled at himself once alone. No matter what Eunsang had tried to do, it had gave a reason to San to talk to him and now he was sure that the latter still cared a tiny bit. Which was an amazing new.

*

Wooyoung thought that the air without unnecessary bludgers thrown at him was strange, but pleasant. He definitely thought he could get used to that. It was weird that during a match against Gryffindor none of the two tall and brutal beaters was trying to kill him every time he breathed on the field. He took a bit of altitude, squeezing his eyes but both Mingi and Yunho were actually minding their own business, only attacking when needed, playing fair-play.

Which made no sense for Wooyoung at all.

But he decided to take it the way it was and if they were only pretending to be good players to hit even bigger later, he would be ready. Wooyoung was actually quite anxious right now. As he had expected it, Gryffindor was leading the game for now and Slytherin was struggling to catch them. It was obvious that the red and gold team had more practice and, mostly, complicity. Wooseok had managed to goal at some point of the game but almost immediately, Gryffindor overtook with two new goals.

The snitch had yet to appeared. He had seen San turning all around the field, his eyes squinting and analyzing every parcel of the court. On that, Gryffindor’s seeker did not seemed luckier.

Wooyoung grabbed the quaffle that Wooseok passed at him. The three Gryffindor chasers were now flying over to him and he sped up. It was a great day for a Quidditch match. There was a bit of wind but nothing like the disastrous rain they had had during the last game. The sky was gray but clear; it was easy for Wooyoung to analyze every bit of the field and the wind was not strong enough to alter his hearing.

A bludger passed right near his broom. He smiled to himself, the adrenaline rushing through his blood. The game was starting. Avoiding a few more bludgers, sometimes Wooyoung felt like there were at least four balls instead of just two, he made his way to the goals.

Gryffindor’s keeper was a large guy, large shoulders, and large arms. His look always turned dark with concentration when a chaser was coming near him. No matter how confident Wooyoung could feel, he would be lying to say the Gryffindor did not impress him. With all the matches they had done, the Slytherin had already found out his weak point. He was not that quick and if Wooyoung was discreet enough, he could trick him and send the quaffle in the opposite way.

The keeper would not be able to catch that.

All his body was tensed, he could feel the opposite team’ chasers coming. He had not much time to think before another bludger would be sent his way. With all his strength he sped up one last time on the right direction. He had to repressed a smile when he saw the keeper being fooled and following him.

Wooyoung heard cheers behind him when he scored from his teammates but also from the supporters in the tribune. He himself let out a scream of joy. His first goal of the game. His anxiety was slowly decreasing, replaced by the happiness of the game and confidence that always came rushing into him whenever he scored.

Gryffindor was still leading when finally the seekers spot the golden snitch, but not from much. Wooyoung felt confident, San was better than the Gryffindor’s seeker, he was quicker and more precise, so he focused on his own job without too much worries. San would grab the snitch at some point; but he needed to score a bit more so their victory would mean more.

It took twenty minutes, four goals for Slytherin, two made by Wooyoung, and a bludger almost destroying Wooseok’s arms, for San to catch the little golden ball. The referee whistled the end of the match and Wooyoung immediately jumped out of his broom to celebrate with his other teammates. Minsoo shook with amiability Gryffindor’s captain hand, No Sooil, before going back to his team.

Wooyoung was caught out of guard when Jongho took him in his arms and lifted him up like he weighted nothing. “Congratulations!” the two Ravenclaw yelled in his ears. They had both run up in the field as soon as the match had ended.

“Good job,” said Yeosang, “I’d rather see Slytherin win, so that Ravenclaw can beat the best after all!”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes but laughed, “Ravenclaw should be scared!”

Jongho pretended to drop him on the floor, falsely offended. Wooyoung glanced at the other Slytherin players, Minsoo was hugging San who seemed to be really confused about it, even Wooseok was celebrating with Eunsang and Dongpyo. Jongho eventually put down Wooyoung. “Wait a second,” he said to his friends.

He slipped between everyone cheering on the field to reach San who had finally been released by their captain. “You were very good,” he whispered.

San was startled. He turned around. Wooyoung thought that he would leave without answering but he actually smiled, “thank you,” he said, “you did well too”. The chaser smiled back, he felt even happier about it than about winning the match. San winked at him before going back to the crowd.

“Hey, Wooyoung!” yelled Minsoo’s voice “we’re going to celebrate it in the common room!”

Wooyoung nodded a bit absent-minded, “I’m coming!” he answered. The player quickly made his way back to Jongho and Yeosang. “Follow me,” he told them, “we’re not going to the party, not yet.”

Yeosang winced but still followed him and Jongho when they left the field.

*

“I think this is a stupid idea,” said Yeosang in a judging voice.

Jongho did not answer, too focused on the fact that he was holding up Wooyoung. The Slytherin stretched his arms to grab one of the branches that was sticking out of the greenhouse window, ignoring Yeosang.

“Can you please move a little bit closer, Jongho,” he whined, “I’m too far from it.”

The Ravenclaw slowly moved, “are you arms that small?”

“I’m tiny, shut up,” answered Wooyoung. This time he grabbed one of the branch, and carefully cut some flowers with secateurs he had found. Yeosang was watching the scene, his arms crossed on his chest and a disapproval frown on his face. The Quidditch match had ended a few hours ago and, as they had sneaked out to the greenhouses, the party in the Slytherin common room had just started, nobody had noticed Wooyoung going out of it.

“If you helped us, maybe this would go faster,” Jongho mumbled. “And what would I do? Carry Wooyoung?!” Yeosang snapped back sarcastically.

“I’m almost done,” Wooyoung said, his face red. He was trying to keep his balance while carefully cutting the flowers. He did not want to damage them. “And all the teachers are probably too busy making sure the party isn’t going too wild, we’re fine.”

Yeosang sighed but did not add anything else and Wooyoung took it as him being convinced. “I think I have enough,” the Slytherin said. Jongho carefully put him down. Wooyoung had managed to grab enough flowers to make a little bouquet. “See? Everything is fine,” he added to Yeosang who just shrugged.

“Don’t brag too much, let’s go.”

They started to walk to the castle. Wooyoung was holding very carefully the flowers. “Do you think he’ll like it?” he asked in a tiny voice. As they were reaching the common room he was feeling more and more anxious.

“I think, yes,” answered Yeosang softly.

Wooyoung tilted his head on the side, biting his lips, “even after everything I did?”

“You know he’s been in love with you for a long time,” Jongho said kindly, “I think no matter what, you’re trying to redeem yourself, and you’ve changed for the best.”

Yeosang nodded and put his arm around Wooyoung’s shoulders, “be yourself, be sincere, you got this.”

They finally arrived into the common room. Not only Slytherin were there, some other students from other houses had also come to celebrate their friends’ victory, or simply to enjoy the party. With anxious eyes, Wooyoung scanned the room, looking for San. The latter was surrounded by a bunch of students, some were his housemates. He suddenly felt so insecure seeing San laughing and talking to so many people. “C’mon, if you don’t do it, you’ll regret it,” said Jongho in his ears before punching him a bit to make him move.

Wooyoung went down the little stairs of the common room and when he reached the fireplace, his entrance had been noticed. His way to San became difficult. A few Slytherin stopped him to congratulate him, he politely answered but still had to push out some more insisting that wanted details of how he was feeling. Fortunately, San was not moving, still busy talking and he only stopped when Wooyoung stood in front of him.

“Can I talk to you?” he asked. San had confusion written all over his face and the other one suddenly realized how he must looked at that moment; with poorly cut flowers in his hand and still wearing his Quidditch robe.

“Yes,” answered San, “should we go somewhere…?”

Wooyoung shook his head. He knew every eyes were on him and San but he did not care. Feeling a breeze of courage in his heart, he handed the flowers to the other boy, looking straight into him.

“San, I’ve already apologize but I’m going to do it again because I know how much I messed up and how mean I was.”

The room was slowly falling into silence as everyone’s attention was caught.

“I didn’t realized what I was doing,” he continued, still pretending nothing else was existing but San, “I know it’s not an excuse, but I really am sorry about what I did to you and how I acted with you for so long.”

San was staring at him and his gentle look made Wooyoung feel even braver.

“Now that I had the chance to spend time with you again, I realized how interesting, how talented and how beautiful you were and, when you told me you needed time to process everything and when I came back to my life without you, it felt terrible. It felt like something was missing inside of me and I just can’t live like that.”

“I wanna be with you San. I wanna make up for what I did to you, protect you from everyone who might still think the same shit as I did and make you happy. Because I’m in love with you.”

He suddenly realized that everyone had been quietly listening to his speech and he felt so little with all those eyes staring at him.

“And it’s okay if you say no,” he muffled finally, “I just wanted to let you know. I admire you and I think you’re wonderful. I hope everyone would see it.”

Wooyoung felt like an eternity had passed during which he only could hear his own heart beating and see San not moving an inch, nothing readable on his face either. During this moment, he wished desperately to disappear, to jinx everyone so they would not remember anything about the rejection he was certainly about to face. Then, San moved. He took a step in his direction. Wooyoung was frozen.

San grabbed the flowers and smiled fondly at it, “I’m in love with you too,” he declared.

Wooyoung was sure he heard a few clapping in the room but he did not care at all as he felt San’s lips on his and his arms hugging him in the softest tight ever. He felt dizzy but answered to the kiss, feeling San’s smile against his mouth.

*

Spring had come and if Wooyoung had hoped that the good weather would let him take his boyfriend out on more amazing dates, he bitterly observed that with it was coming their O.W.Ls. Every fifth year student, and probably the seventh year too, was spending more time indoors when the sun was shining outside and a cool breeze was caressing the trees’ branches. Wooyoung thought he was going crazy.

“Let’s go outside,” he said to a tired San whose eyes were reading everything but his charms’ notes, “take a break.”

If Yeosang had been there, he would have probably nagged about how little time they had left to study. However the Ravenclaw had decided that study session with them were a waste of time, saying that both Wooyoung and San were too loud and too easily distracted, and he had locked himself up in the Ravenclaw tower. The only one who was allowed to study with him was his boyfriend, Seonghwa.

Jongho, who already spent way too much time into the library had seemed to have make it his second dormitory. And Wooyoung hated the oppressing feeling of _having to_ study when he was in the library. Also the librarian had forbid him to come, because he was apparently distracting everyone, and he had had to ask San to go grab the books for him. Wooyoung had understood that Jongho was more spending his time there because of Hongjoong than for study, but he had decided to not mess too much with the Ravenclaw about it.

Mostly because he himself had been busier with his own boyfriend, and every time he thought about the fact that San was his boyfriend a huge grin appeared on his face. They all had became closer, but nothing could compare to the special time he was having with San. Even when it was only studying. The simple company of the other Slytherin was making Wooyoung’s heart filled with happiness and love.

“Can we take a break?” San asked.

“I’ve asked me, myself and I and we came to the conclusion that, yes. We can. And we will.”

San chuckled, “if the panel has decided so...”

Wooyoung winked and put all the books in his bag. They had been studying in their common room all morning and Wooyoung was sure that if he stared more at the lake he would go crazy. Slytherin common room was great, but often, he missed the natural light of the sun.

Without any more talking, they both went out, almost running to the park. Like the other day of the week, the air was perfect. Not too cold, yet not too hot for them to still be able to breath and move freely. They were not the only one who had dropped their books to enjoy the weather but they found an empty spot under a tree. San lay down, Wooyoung next to him. For a moment they just stayed there, enjoying the much deserved free time. Then, Wooyoung turned to his side, looking at San’s face.

In his muggle clothes, San seemed so cozy and soft. The breeze was making his black hair, that had grew so much ever since they had started dating, move and his eyes were close. He was beautiful. Wooyoung came closer to him. He put his head over his chest, his right arm loosely on San’s waist. His boyfriend started to slowly play with his hair and Wooyoung snuggled a bit more. Those moments made him forget about everything else, erasing all the tension and the stress.

“You’re oddly quiet,” San remarked, “what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Wooyoung mumbled. He knew without even looking at him that San had raised perplexed eye brow. “I’m just thinking,” he added.

“About what?”

He changed his position to face San, “about you.”

“That’s funny, I was thinking about you too.”

“Oh really?” asked Wooyoung playfully. However San’s expression was serious, even if his eyes were now shining. “Yes.”

“I was thinking about how lucky I am to be your boyfriend.”

Wooyoung blushed, caught of guard. He buried his face into San’s chest who laughed delightfully, embarrassed. “I love you,” he muttered back.

“What? I can’t hear you!”

“Don’t tease me,” Wooyoung whined but he still raised his head, his cheeks were hot and he knew he probably was red, “I said I love you” he repeated.

San smiled, making his eyes turn into two half moons. He got a bit up, grabbed Wooyoung’s face and planted a kiss on his lips “I love you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so HELLO welcome back (and also goodbye because this is the last chapter (im sorry once again for the delay)) to this fanfic! I kinda had lose the mood to write it (like you could have notice it) and i'm so so happy that i got back to it and finished it, thank you to the comment i received recently asking about it and also my bestfriend who had ALL DAY long threatened me every time i stopped writing, i love her check her works it's aguamenting !
> 
> If you're reading this, then thank you so so much for sticking up with this story and with my giving up writing tendency :D I hope you liked it, I hope the wait was at least a bit worth it... thank you <3 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @woobrioche :)

**Author's Note:**

> just to say a last thing very quickly, the sorting of ATEEZ members in this au might not be the best (hmu on twitter (@woobrioche) to debate about hogwarts sorting i love it so much) but it was necessary to the writing of this fanfic so I hope you won't mind it too much! See you soon for the next chapter if you liked it!  
Also please let me know if you find this chapter too short and I'll make it up for the next ones!


End file.
